


wisdom teeth

by blushandbooks



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pining, the works, wisdom teeth removal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28667220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blushandbooks/pseuds/blushandbooks
Summary: julie gets her wisdom teeth taken out, and insists that luke is the one to take care of her.you can imagine where this goes.
Relationships: Julie Molina/Luke Patterson
Comments: 44
Kudos: 359





	wisdom teeth

**Author's Note:**

> first of all this is another collab with willexx on tumblr!!!! girl thank you for riffing with me about this. this ones for you.
> 
> second, this is inspired by the episode of schitts creek when patrick gets his wisdom teeth out. but anything about the actual experience of getting your wisdom teeth out is from that one episode of victorious bc i havent gotten the operation yet
> 
> i would have given it a lyrical title but ive been listening to drivers license (GO STREAM DRIVERS LICENSE BY OLIVIA RODRIGO) for hours on loop and that was not the vibe so we just. went direct.

Luke was extraordinarily unprepared for Julie to come home after getting her wisdom teeth taken out. 

I mean, of course he was pacing back and forth in the garage, waiting for Ray to pull up in the driveway with her curled up in the backseat. He was fully prepared to see her that night, after things had been taken care of, and hang out with her little high-on-anesthetic self until she fell asleep.

And sure, he knew some weird things would come out of her mouth. He vaguely remembers Reggie, Alex and Bobby convincing him that the zombie apocalypse was about to hit and that they had to get in the car and go. 

But he wasn’t ready for anything that actually happened. 

It starts when Reggie poofs into the garage about an hour after Julie got home. 

“Julie’s asking for you. She’s refusing to let Ray saline her mouth until she sees you.”

Of course, the idea of Julie asking for him gravely threatens his heart to burst into flames. But he doesn’t know if it’s an overstep. 

“She’s out of it,” he tries to say, more to convince himself. “Give her a few minutes. She’ll let him do the thing.”

But the tugging in his gut, the signal that Julie is subconsciously calling out for him, is hard to ignore. Reggie seems to tell he’s feeling it. “I don’t know, dude. Just go check on her. She was getting pretty messy with Ray.”

Unable to deny Julie of anything she wants -- no matter how high she is when she wants it -- he poofs into the living room where he is met with the sight of a pouting Julie curled up on the couch in her glasses, and an exasperated Ray calling Luke’s name. 

Luke is about to write on a nearby notepad that he’s there to help and show it to Ray, but Julie beats him to the punch. 

“Luke!” She all but squeals, needing to push up her glasses from a flood of excitement. Her right index finger points repeatedly right at him. “Luke! Luke’s here! He’ll do it!”

He’s so happy that Ray can’t see him, because he could catch Luke grinning like an idiot at Julie’s glasses and her excitement to see him and the little slur in her words as a result of the cotton padding in the back of her mouth. 

Ray turns to face the air where Luke is supposedly standing. 

“Mija, it looks like a door. Are you sure he’s here?”

“Yes, I’m sure! He’s not a door, he’s a hot guy! He’s right here!”

Wow -- while being a ghost is not the ideal condition for Luke, it sure is right now. His worst nightmare would be Ray being able to see him blushing right now. 

As if Ray shares Luke’s embarrassment, he rubs a tired hand over his face and mumbles something about  _ “no me pagan bastante por este,” _ and angles himself to face where Julie is pointing. 

“Uh, Luke,” he starts, “Julie needs this saline solution to clean the wounds, but she’s pretty sure she wants you to do it, so…” Luke watches as Ray tries to think of how to proposition him, as if he isn’t already sold. “It would be a big help if you were able to do it, uh, it’s important that the wounds stay clean so that nothing happens-”

The ghost reaches out and pries the saline from Ray’s hands. Every muscle in Julie’s dad seems to relax, like he finally has a break. 

“Gracias, mijo.”

To assure that Luke is doing it properly, Ray reclines into a nearby chair and watches their interaction closely. He watches with curiosity as Julie giggles, and lifts her hands to wrap around something right in front of her face (it’s Luke’s wrists, but he doesn’t know that). Obediently, Julie opens her mouth and tilts her head back. 

Her father sits in the chair, borderline shocked. 

But Luke doesn’t notice, because he’s too busy using his right hand to cradle Julie’s jaw and lean her back to get the saline in her mouth at a good angle. She stays quiet; looking up at him slightly cross-eyed with dilated pupils. 

Julie is cute all of the time, but it feels like she’s somehow gotten more adorable. 

“Okay, Boss,” he mumbles as he finishes the last round of saline, “you should be good.” 

He tries to pull himself away after the job is done, but the girl’s grip stays firm on his wrists as she remains focused on him.    
  
“You have really pretty eyes,” she mutters. 

Luke tries to hide his smile by kissing her on the forehead. “You do too.”

Startlingly, she pulls away from him with a gasp and a new light in her eyes. Ray straightens up in his chair, worried something’s happened that he couldn’t see; but Luke is just worried about what her plans for him are now. 

“Sing to me!” She says, too loud for their proximity. “Please! Please! Sing me the song!”

“... What song, Jules?”

“The one about the super pretty girl!”

This is the next thing Luke was unprepared for. The song she is referring to is one titled  _ Wicked Beauty _ , that she found while snooping through his songbook once again. 

A song that was written about her, but she clearly hasn’t put that together. 

But before he can respond, Ray is jumping in: “Wait, is he going to sing to you, mija?”

Julie nods with a giddy smile, answering her own question for him. Ray looks between her and the space he assumes Luke is standing in. 

“Okay, I was going to go get your favorite soup from the diner, and I was going to wait until later when Tia got here but if Luke sings to you for a little bit I can go now?” 

Once again, Julie gasps. The sound is so stupidly excited that Luke can’t help but smile. She looks back to him with wide eyes, and if he didn’t know any better, he would think she was excited to get to hang out alone with him. 

But he knows better.

“Yeah! Yeah! Luke will take care of me.” He feels her hand reach up and wrap around his. The murmur that strikes his heart shouldn’t exist -- seeing as he’s dead -- but it momentarily keeps him from breathing. Instinctively, and selfishly, he tightens his grip in return. 

Ray looks conflicted, as if leaving his daughter with ghosts while she’s on anesthetic is not his greatest parenting moment, but it’s not like he was really getting anywhere without Luke around anyways. He hasn’t seen Julie look this happy, natural or drug-induced, in a long time. 

“Okay,” he sighs. “I won’t be gone long. You don’t need to do any more saline or anything like that, just keep her company.” It feels so weird for Ray to speak to literal empty space, but Julie’s looking at this empty space like it just handed her the sun, so he finds an ounce of contentment to walk out of the house and leave the two of them alone. 

As soon as her father is gone, Julie eagerly tugs on Luke’s hand like a little kid begging for ice cream. “Song!” She demands, but her voice is anything but intimidating. 

“One sec. I’ll be right back.” 

Luke poofs back into the garage to get his six-string, stopping briefly to inform Reggie that Julie’s okay and he’s going to be with her for a half hour while Ray is out. After a quick tune of his guitar and a deep breath, he willingly reenters the storm. 

  
And finds Julie on the couch, in tears. 

It takes everything in him not to drop his guitar. “Julie,” he rests the instrument against the coffee table and squats in front of her. Her bottom lip is quivering and there are tear stains on her cheeks even though she had been glowing with excitement moments before, and he can’t help but completely fall into a panic that something is wrong. His hands raise to cup her face similar to how he had minutes earlier. “Jules, hey, what’s wrong?”

“You left,” she chokes out. “I didn’t know when you were coming back.”

And it’s just like that, that Luke remembers she’s totally unaware of most things happening around her. It’s definitely best to go along with it. 

“I know, I’m sorry,” he tells her, slowly allowing his thumbs to trace under her eyes back and forth. “I needed to get my guitar. So I can sing to you, remember?”

The tears in Julie’s eyes fade as if they had never been there in the first place. Clutching a pillow and biting the previously trembling bottom lip between her teeth, Julie lets out an unidentifiable high-pitched noise and aggressively nods her head. 

“The pretty girl song,” she reminds him. 

He tries to nod without grinning too wide. “Yeah. the pretty girl song.”

As he begins strumming the opening sequence and humming a little to start, he hears Julie sigh as she reclines into the couch cushions and holds the pillow close to her chest. 

“I love your voice,” she whispers, each syllable curved with the slur of her half-full mouth. Luke doesn’t stop to thank her, but he shoots her a smile, and another high sound comes out of her mouth but he doesn’t know what it is. 

He thinks it’s good, though. 

Julie is the perfect audience as he starts to sing the actual song, humming along to the chorus and giggling here and there at a particularly romantic line. It’s when he reaches the chorus that things start to click. 

He finishes the line about  _ I can see every star in the galaxy in your wide brown eyes _ or however it goes, and Julie jumps up. 

“I have brown eyes,” she announces, suddenly looking at Luke with deep curiosity. He allows himself to pause his singing; and repeatedly strums the chords of the next verse as he answers her. 

“You sure do.”

She’s still visibly confused, but she doesn’t say anything else. Luke keeps singing; only to be stopped again after the lyric about  _ wild curls _ -

“I have curly hair!”

Luke can truly only find it in himself to hum in agreement, because he doesn’t know if Julie needed to be under anesthetics to finally figure this out or if she’s going to back away from the edge in a moment. He thinks he may have made it out of the woods when he reaches the chorus, but low and behold:

“Oh my God! Am _ I _ wicked beauty?!” 

And what is he going to do, lie? It’s not like she’ll remember any of this in the morning. 

As he avoids her eyes, he nods in confirmation. “Yeah. You’re ‘wicked beauty.’”

He doesn’t know what to expect as a reaction, but it definitely isn’t Julie screaming “I’m your wicked beauty!” and proceeding to throw herself at him in a tight, overwhelming hug. Luke is quick to hug her back, grinning to himself that at least she’s happy to hear the news that the song was about her. Her voice is quieter when she speaks again: “I can’t believe you wrote a song about me.”

The comment is the closest thing he’s heard to Sober!Julie in the last 20 minutes, and maybe that’s why he doesn’t mind baring his soul in the moment. 

“I have hundreds of songs that are about you,” he whispers into her hair. “You just haven’t seen them. You’re beautiful and amazing and deserve books full of songs just for you.”

“I would only like the ones by you,” she responds, and if it weren’t so muffled by cotton, he would think she was completely conscious again. And just as she started to sound normal, she returns to her giggly, bubby anesthetic mindset. “I wrote songs for you too, you know.”

Luke pulls away from the hug, and Julie lowers herself back to the couch, and Luke’s sleuthing instincts are kicking in. 

“... You’ve written songs… For me?”

Delirious, Julie dramatically collapses back into the cushions. “Mhm! A lot. I wrote the first one at school. I was dancing with Nick, and Flynn was all like ‘you’re dancing with Nick! This is amazing! You should be so happy!’ but I couldn’t be because I was thinking about you the whole time instead.”

Julie says the last part of her monologue as if she is still perplexed by the situation, but continues. 

“You and Nick are so different,” she groans. “He’s too nice. He’s dry. But you are so  _ alive _ and honest and… You just  _ keep up better, _ you know?” He doesn’t, but her hands are moving around in front of her as if they are telling the story themselves, so he just nods. “And so I was dancing with Nick, but I pretended like you came in to dance with me instead, and-” She starts to giggle. “Your hair was all-”

She reaches up and runs his fingers up and through his hair. He’s so excited, he’s so distracted, that he allows her to do it. 

“It was so funny!” She tells him, laughing at the poor recreation of his hairstyle that she created. “But you sang to me, and you held me, and…” Suddenly, Julie turns to lay fully horizontally on the couch. A dreamy sigh leaves her lips. “You called me your brightest burning star.”

Luke’s nonexistent heart may very well pop out of his chest. If there was any doubt that she was just completely lost in dreamland and making this up, it fled as soon as she quoted a lyric. 

That was not something that she could have come up with on the spot. 

Emboldened by this chaotic confession scene they have created, Luke slips off of the coffee table and sits on the couch, by Julie’s feet, instead. “Well, it sounds like whoever this dream-me was, you got him pretty spot-on.”

Julie peeks up at him through her eyelashes, unconsciously lifting her fuzzy-sock-clad feet in his lap. 

“Really?” Her voice is still fuzzy, and even fainter with her tiredness, but he can translate it fine.

“Couldn’t have said it better myself,” he informs her; punctuating it with a playful and comforting squeeze on her right foot. 

She smiles sleepily at him, and the words that slip from her mouth next were more unexpected than anything she had said. “I love you,” she murmurs, more to herself than him. 

But he doesn’t want her to fall asleep without at least knowing, in the moment, that he said it back. 

“I love you too, Julie.”

She goes completely unconscious not a moment later. Luke stays by her side until Ray gets home. 

\--

The next morning, Julie wakes up in her bed with a throbbing jaw. 

She vaguely remembers Luke from yesterday, something familiar about the thought of his hands against the exact spots that currently ache. Squeezing her eyes shut, she tries to recreate the feeling -- but she doesn’t have to. 

Luke poofs into the room as he felt the tug of her soul calling to him, and he looks a little confused as to why he’s there; but the sunny grin he gives her makes her overjoyed that he appeared. 

“Morning, Sleepy.” He comes to sit on the edge of her bed. She wants to smile, she really does -- but it hurts. “How’re you feeling?”

Julie, for some reason, can only remember the Spanish term to communicate her feelings. “Duele,” she grumbles, gesturing to her jaw with a frown. 

“I don’t know what that means, but I’m guessing it hurts.” 

With a pout, she nods. 

Concerned, he scoots closer to her, and just like she had been imagining, he lifts his hands to rest with a feather touch on the sides of her face. “Does it hurt when I touch it?”

She shakes her head. He brushes his fingers, still barely a touch, along the line of her jaw. 

“Gracias,” she whispers to him. Misinterpreting that as a cue to stop, he drops his hands from her face with a sigh and an attempt at a comforting smile.

“It's nice to see you conscious again,” he comments. “You were really out of it yesterday. Do you remember anything?”

Julie hums a “no,” and then feels dread pooling in her stomach. “Did I say anything fun?”

“Well, after you refused to let your dad saline your gum wounds-” Julie winces. This is bad already. “-And insisted that I do it, you demanded I sing you a song, cried when I left to get my guitar, and then we talked about all of the songs we wrote about each other before you passed out. There was also something about you dreaming about me with spiked hair, but I really hoped that part wasn’t true.”

The unease that she felt from before almost comes up her throat. Of course she bared her fucking soul to him yesterday. She should have given her dad strict instructions to not let Luke come around while she was on anesthetic. At least she didn’t say the L word, right?

“Wait.” She’s trying to jump around the fact that she told him about Perfect Harmony by focusing on another part of what he said. “Songs we wrote about each other? What’d you write me?”

Her jaw is throbbing, but she doesn’t really care when Luke starts to blush. 

“A lot of your favorites,” he confesses without going into detail. “Sang one to you yesterday. Maybe you’ll remember.”

She hates how vague he is, because he’s saying everything with such a smugness in his tone that he knows something she doesn’t. It is irritating to no end, but she finds herself trying to comb through her memory with a scowl on her face and no success as to recovering what he sang to her. 

Before she can continue her interrogation, however; he’s standing up from his seated position on her bed and looking ready to excuse himself. 

Her brain barely processes what she says before it flies from her mouth. “Wait.”

He pauses, raising an eyebrow at her. She raises her hands to her cheeks.

“Can you do the…” How should she describe it? “... Yeah. It doesn’t hurt as much when you do it.”

Luke looks so overjoyed at the request, like a little bit of Anesthetic!Julie is peeping through the clouds that wants him to be around. Gladly, he bounces over to her and rests his hands on the side of her face. 

“This OK?”

She hums.

They sit in that position, idly, for a few minutes. Eventually, Julie feels the pain bay and her breathing level out. The calluses on his hands somehow leave a coat of momentary relief on her skin as they trace back and forth, and she keeps her eyes shut so that she isn’t screwing herself by gazing into his eyes for however long he stays for. 

A door opening in the hallway clues them into her dad waking up; and Luke reluctantly removes his hands from her face (much to her dismay). 

“Your dad will give you painkillers soon,” Luke assures her as he walks away, closer to the end of her bed. “I heard him going over all of the instructions with your aunt. You’ll feel better soon.”

Against the pain, the corners of her lips quirk up, as they always uncontrollably do when Luke is in the picture. “Thanks.”

“Anything for you, Boss. We’ll see you later.”

Briefly, he squeezes her right foot, and poofs out the second his hand loosens its grip. 

The sensation was so familiar, but Julie swears he’s never done it before, when-

_ “I love you.” _

_ A pause.  _

_ “I love you too, Julie.” _

Oh. 

_ Oh. _

Well. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah okay ik ray should not have left julie but i did not want to have to remember that he was in the room the whole time. i wrote this so late. i would have forgotten he was there. better to let him take his leave.
> 
> "no me pagan bastante por este" = they dont pay me enough for this. rip ray  
> duele = it hurts
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING!!!!!!!!!!! i have so much stuff coming yall you dont even KNOW!!!!!!!! be on the lookout


End file.
